There's No Way That's Hinata!
by TwistedHeart-Mind
Summary: She was the one they pushed away, the one that was bullied and broken. But why has she returned senior year and not only that she's famous? Let' see what happens when the little Hinata they knew is no longer the weak spineless and ugly young girl they knew back then? R&R Better then it sounds. WARNING OOC AND OC!(only for the beginning of the story!)
1. Chapter 1

"There's No Way That's Hinata!"

Summary; How can you deal with the pain and the knowledge of something you had no control over. Hinata couldn't live in her own home town because the very people she loved turned on her like wild dogs. What can you do when she's no longer the sweet little girl they all grew up with?

Chapter one;

The sun was shining brightly through the slightly drawn blinds in a certain young blonds condo in down town Konoha. The young man stirred only slightly as the light hit his closed eyes. Grunting he turned over on his side, he really didn't want to get up yet. He was almost back to sleep until a pounding at his door woke him once again. He finally had enough of it and stomped to his door then swinging it open. He stood there glaring at his two bestfriends.

"What the hell ya'll want this damn early in the morning?" he asked while walking back into his condo with them following. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blond friend and sat on the couch staring blankly at him.

"Well idiot if you haven't realized already it's Monday not Sunday," he stated calmly as him and their friend Kiba watched Naruto's face turn from a pissed off calm to a crazed worry as he finally realized his mistake.

"I'M GOING TO BE SO FUCKING LATE!", he screamed as he rushed to ready himself for school that started in 15 min. He could hear Kiba laughing at him while he rushed to shower and dress, the school year was almost over and Naruto couldn't wait for summer he was finally a senior and he was ready to be done with high school. His father had set up a sweet job for him in the family company, sure it was just as an assistant but Naruto wanted to work his way up not just get it handed to him. He was basically killing himself to make sure his grades never slipped and even thou he's one of the smartest students in the class it was his laziness and tardiness that was putting him on the verge of being held back and with only two weeks left in the school year he was not trying to be held back and all his hard work go to waste. He had wasted a lot of time being a no good brat in his childhood al the way up to middle school but the first year of high school he was adopted by one of the few people that hand not given up on him ad that man was Kakashi Hatake. He never gave up on him and for that Naruto is very grateful,after his parents died when he was four and he witnessed the whole thing it had messed him up big time. He had done and said some very horrible things, he even treated the wrong people the wrong way,but he has changed for the better and he planed to keep it that way.

Naruto had finally made his way out of his room and proceeded to drag his bestfriends out of his condo and into their cars and on the way they were to school. Naruto was the one to beat them there with 5 minutes to spare. He sat back in his seat once he reached the classroom (leaving his friends behind mind you :)) and sighed in relief as he had beat the teacher into the classroom. Sasuke and Kiba came in not two minutes later and sat next to him in their seats.

"Whoa dude you didn't have to leave our asses back in the parking lot," stated Kiba while popping some gum into his mouth. Naruto sighed again and snatched some gum from his dog like friend and smirked when Kiba glared at him.

"Sorry man but I don't have anymore chances to be late and I don't want to take any chances," he said as Sakura and Ino walked over, Sakura sat on Sasukes lap and Ino on Kibas. Naruto smirked at his friends. They were about to get into another conversation but the teacher walked in with an unlikely smile on his face, it creeped the whole class out.

"Good morning everyone~" he said in a sing songy voice.

'What the hell is going on today?' thought Naruto as him and his friends shared a looked.

"Today we have a new student joining us, now I know it's really late in the year but her credits were outstanding plus the principal is a huge fan of hers," he continued, as soon as he said that the class erupted into whispers. Everyone was wondering who the knew world were they getting.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard of a very famous singer called Miss Hyuga," he stated and half the class went silent while the other half screamed with excitement. Naruto looked to his friends to see if they had a nervous face like him and he was was correct. They had not seen Hinata in years, and even if they had after the way they all treated her it wouldn't be a big shock if she hated them. Naruto sighed while rubbing his tired face, he was one of the few people that were really horrible to her. And that included Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, In, and Neji. They had bullied her pretty badly when she was still here in middle school, but then she just up and left with her mother. They never really knew what happened, all they knew was her mother and father divorced and that was that. Sakura and Ino looked more bored if anything, probably jealousy of Hinatas success and fame. But for him it was more guilt then anything, he was going through a big ruff patch back then but he sees now that there was really no reason to put all that anger and hate out on the sweet younger girl. Naruto looked around the classroom at all the excited people and then there was him and his friends, well him, Sasuke,Kiba,Sakura, and Ino anyway. All the others where in different classes, he must have block the teacher out because next thing him and the gang knew Hinata was standing in the front of the entire class whit her normal shy look on her face.

"Now everyone we must treat Hinata like she was a normal student, understand." said the teacher as he closed his autograph book that he just got Hinata to sign. The whole class groan but said nothing else.

"Okay Hinata you can sit right behind Naruto and next to Sakura right in the back," stated their teacher and Naruto groaned on the inside. Of all the places she had to be put right behind him and next to Sakura non the less, the main girl who had tortured her all through out elementary and middle school. He saw Hinata smile slightly and bow as she made her way back to us, she polity waved to those on her way there. She said nothing as she took her seat and went right to work not once glancing at them or paying them any mind. Naruto sent and distress look to his friends but they all shrugged at him, and he sighed.

'This last two weeks of school is going to be hell for us.' he thought to himself as class went on. Shockingly the day went on without any problems, well beside the reactions of Neji, and Tenten when they were told about Hinatas return. They both looked really guilty after they were told but said nothing. The rest of the day they where waiting for Hinata to make a scene or at least confront them but she didn't and the school day came to an end. Naruto was waiting for his girlfriend Kima at his care with his friends after the final bell when they saw a black limo pull up out back of the school where they were waiting. A man around their age exited the car with a girl also about their age who had long brown hair. Naruto was smoking a cigarette while looking them over, that's one of the things he leaned to do over the years. Not to long after Hinata was making her way past them but Sakura being who she is tripped her half way and she went tumbling to the ground with all her stuff.

Sasuke looked to his girlfriend very annoyed that she would try to start something when they had a peaceful day, but Hinata didn't start anything. She sat on the ground while gathering her things when the red haired guy approached them and glared at Sakura. The brown haired girl help Hinata up and helped her dust off.

"Are you alright Hina?" the girl questioned while also glaring at Sakura.

"Hai, nothing to worry about Matsuri," she smiled at the girl. Matsuri smiled back and started to ignore the pinkette. But the red haired guy on the other hand was not. He walked to stand in front of Sakura, this of course had Sasuke on defense just in case.

"What's your name?" he asked in a cold emotionless voice that sent chills down all of their spins except for Narutos. Sakura looked slightly taken back by his question which cause Sasuke to step in front of her.

"She doesn't have to answer to you," he stated as calmly as he could trying to mock his emotionless voice. The man looked from Sakura to Sasuke.

"Fine, it really doesn't matter who answers or not but either way,consider yourself sued." he said before turning to face Hinata and Matsuri. Sasuke and the gang were shocked.

"Wait sued for what you weirdo?" asked Ino who was holding on to Kibas arm. He stopped and turned once again.

"For fucking with my friend that's why, and the names Gaara not weirdo," he said calmly while still facing them.

"You can't do that," said Sakura finally speaking up, but this only seemed to amuse Gaara as he gave a small chuckle.

"Then you obviously don't know who I am," he stated while turning all the way and walking to Hinata and Matsuri. Sakura was pissed now, who did this guy think he was? She came from a very powerful family and no one had ever spoken to he like that and she was not about to let it go.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" yelled Sakura to catch his attention. Gaara had stopped once again and turned toward them but this time his eyes seemed dark with a slight murderous content. But good for them that Hinata stepped in just in time to save them from the sand mans wrath.

"Gaara-san I am alright, there is no reason to sue or get upset over something so small," she stated while tugging on his sleeve, Gaara sighed but nodded at her and walked back to the limo. Hinata faced them and bowed which in turn shocked the group.

"I am sorry for his rudeness earlier I'm sure that my falling was an accident and you meant no real harm," she spoke in her normal soft voice and then left. They all stayed silent as Hinata walked away and into the limo. Naruto was the first to break the silence when his girlfriend showed up.

"Hey Naru what's going on?" she questioned while walking over with Tenten and Neji,Naruto shot them a knowing look and then smiled at his girlfriend.

"Nothing babe,just an old friend is all." he stated while hugging her and placing a small peck on her cheek. Kima shrugged and smiled back.

"Ok well guess what, I just got us backstage passes to see Miss Hyuga in concert. Isn't this going to be so much fun!" she spoke excitedly, but it seems that she was the only one. Naruto and friends had inwardly groaned.

"Yes babe it sounds like a lot of fun,I can't wait. When is it?" he asked while lighting another cigarette, Kima smiled and hugged him again.

"It's this weekend, she's having some big homecoming concert I guess. I hadn't even know she was from Konaha in the first place,but then again I only got here last year." she spoke still smiling. Naruto couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend, she was such a kind and laid back pearson. He wasn't sure why he hadn't asked her out the moment she got here. She was so shy in the beginning but after their first date and first night together she got along wonderfully with everyone and that made him even happier.

"Yea babe, why don't we all get out of here we got some studying to do anyway." Naruto said while wrapping his arm around her and looked at Kiba and got a smile in return. They all got in their cars and started making their way over t Kiba's house as it was his turn to host their study group. They made it there in no time only to see a moving truck on their block and they weren't to happy to see that the people moving into the huge manor next to Sakura's house was non other than Hinata and the two people they saw at the school. Groaning at the thought they tried to make it in the house as fast as they could only to be stopped by Kiba's mom.

"What's the rush kids, you should all go over and welcome them to the neighborhood." she stated while grabbing her work bag as she made her way pass them.

" Mom we don't have time for that, we have major studying to do today," Kiba tried but his mom wasn't buying it, she sighed and looked over the teens.

"Look guys that was a long time ago and I'm sure the Hinata-chan doesn't hold any grudges over you. She's much to nice for that, which is why I never understood why you dumped her Kiba. She's a lot then your girlfriend now I can tell you that." she said glaring at Ino, but it quickly changed into a smile.

"Okay well I better get to the office there are a to of animals coming in today. Now don't forget go say hello and welcome them or else mister," she spoke on her way out the door ending her sentence with a deadly look, they all gulped and shook their turned to her boyfriend with a frown on her face.

"Your mom doesn't like me much does she?" she questioned while looking down, Kiba held her close and kissed her.

"It doesn't matter as long as I like you then where good," he smiled at her and she returned it, they could both he kissing sounds in the background and turned to see their friends mocking them.

"Ok guys enough,besides we have to go welcome them weather we like it or not. Don't forget that my mother has permission to punish you guys too." he tease while they dropped their things off in the living room. Kiba heard a bunch of sighing and groaning but smiled anyway, they walked back outside to see some of the heavier furniture being moved into the house and let me say how nice and expensive the furniture was. They rolled their eyes and made their way over to the group of people talking on the front lawn of the manor. Kiba cleared his through to get their attention, it worked as they now ha the attention of the whole group. There was a tall woman with blond hair in four ponytails, a another girl with red hair, a man with short brown hair, and the two they had met at the school. The only person who seemed to be missing was Hinata, well that was until the heard footsteps behind them. But non of them where prepared for the shock that came to them. Standing there in a beautiful white summer dress was Hinata carrying a what seemed to be a two year girl that looked just her.

"Hello every."

A/N; Hello everyone! Now I just wanted to see what you guys think about this chapter for my new story, so let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

There's No Way That's Hinata!

I forgot to put this in my other chapter but i don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but i do own the story line :).

Chapter two;

They all stood there staring at their ex-friend as the young girl in her arms tried to hide behind Hinata's hair. Still speechless the gang just stare blankly at Hinata as she made her way over to them.

"Hello everyone, i had no idea that we were going to be having guest over today. I would have made more food." she stated while sitting the child down on her feet. The girl then proceeded to hide behind Hinata's skirt and glare at the group standing in front of her. The gang tried to compose them selves but it was hard considering none of them would have ever thought about Hinata having children. Now none of them knew what happen to her when she and her mother left years ago, all they knew was that her parents had gotten a divorce and that was it. Even Neji had not know what was going on in his own home but he tried not to any it any mind. Naruto as the first one to clear his throat and speak.

"Um, well we all just came to welcome you back and what not, it has been so long you know." he stated with his eyes drifting back to the child next to her, she followed his eyes and smiled.

"Hanabi don't be rude and say hello to everyone," Hinata said while patting the child on her Hanabi refused by shaking her head while still glaring at them. They heard Matsuri giggle a little in the back but they didn't really care at the moment. Hinata sighed and grabbed the young girls hand.

"Everyone this is my younger sister Hanabi." she stated calmly. At that time it seemed like everyone let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Neji was the first one to speak up.

"How auntie didn't have any other children with uncle." he stated with his normal matter of fact tone, Hinata just laughed at him but she then became very serious.

"No, my mother had no other children that 'he' was aware of before we left. He has no idea about her and i planned to keep it that way but now that you know cousin, i just know your going to go home and inform him anyway." she stated not trying to mask the venom in her voice, this caught everyone off guard they had never seen Hinata upset over anything. But right now she showed her hatred through her eyes for everyone. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them again, she gave a tired look.

"I think that's enough for today, I'm starting to feel really tired anyway." she said before picking up Hanabi and turning to make her way back in the house,They all stood and watched as the others around her followed. Naruto stood next to his friends still in a small daze but was snapped out of it when his girlfriend spoke.

"So is anyone going to tell me why Miss Huyga hates you guys and how the hell you know her," she stated crossing her ams looking at Naruto. He sighed and took her hand leading her back to Kiba's house, with everybody on their tail.

"Look babe I'll tell you later i promise but right now I'm not up for it okay." he said while falling onto the couch. Kima puffed her cheeks out looking at everyone but gave in anyway, with that they got their study group on. By the time it was getting dark everybody but Kiba had gotten the problems down, even Naruto who used to be the biggest idiot they knew got it. He left with a triumphant smirk on his face as he went to drop Kima off.

"Okay so are you going to tell me or not?" she asked as they drove down the road, Naruto looked over at her and knew he wasn't getting out of it now.

"Fine I'll tell you, it happened a long time ago and i really can't blame her for hating us." he started,tighten his grip on the steering wheel slightly. Kima reached out and held his hand as silent comfort.

"I was such a bastard back then to her, she was the nicest person i knew and i still treated her like shit. She always tried to be my friend, back then no one wanted to be friends with the orphan anyway. I would pull pranks on her all the time i would push her around like she was nothing. But it wasn't just me, everyone had a part in it. Tenten was supposed to be her best friend but when Neji came into the picture it was like Hinata didn't matter anymore. Neji had always hated Hinata for reasons I'm not sure of but over the years he had gotten over it. I am happy to say that I'm not the biggest jackass in the group, no that tittle belongs to Kiba. He and Sasuke made a bet to get Hinata to fall for him and it worked." Naruto took some time to let the information sink before going on.

"After about a year of dating he humiliated her in front of the whole school, me and the rest of the gang helped with that. And as crazy as it is to say that's how i became friends with the idiots." he joked while pulling up in front of Kima's house.

"Okay that's enough for now, you need to get your rest for school tomorrow," he said as he smiled at her, she could see it was a sad smile but returned it anyway. Naruto walked her to her front door.

"Don't worry Naruto I'm not going to break up with you over anything you tell me. That was in the past and you've changed now," she stated before kissing him and walking inside. She left Naruto standing there with a goofy grin on his face, he drove back to his home happy and completely forgot about the Hinata problem for the night. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so loved. He arrived at his home about 5 minutes later, he made it to his condo and found a note on the door. Rolling his eyes he snatched it from his door and stomped on it. Naruto knew who it was from and he was in no way interested in going back to those bastards, besides he was finally getting his life back together. He looked around to spot anyone weird our suspicious but found no one and entered his condo.

What a shame he was having such a beautiful night until that note and now he was pissed again. He decided against eating and just made his way to bed. I guess he was to tired to notice the person that slipped out his kitchen window as he fell into a deep sleep. The next day came to fast for Naruto as he had woken up at 5 so he had a whole hour and a half before he had to ready for school and he was sure that none of his friends where up. Groaning he turned his flat screen on and started to flip through the channels when one caught his attention. Flicking back two he found Hinata on a interview with one the music network reporters.

He sighed and closed his eyes, he really couldn't understand why he was so worried about what she thought about him so much. Maybe it was guilt, Naruto hoped that's what it was and nothing more. He had finally found some normalcy in his life and he wanted to keep it like that. Peeking with one eye he watched the show and for the first time after she'd returned he had taken in how much she changed. When they were younger she was a short kind of chubby girl with a boyish cut, but now she seemed to be such a beauty. Naruto shook his head at the thought, so what if she's beautiful none of that should matter to him. In his opinion he'd always have the most beautiful girlfriend in the whole school. Yet he was sitting there thinking of another girl, there must be something wrong with him. As his mind went on one its rants his eyes where still fixated on the screen. Hinata had changed over the years by a lot she was no longer short but you wouldn't call her tall either. Her hair went from short and boyish to long a flowing down her back. Her skin which used to have tons of blemishes was now clear, smooth and pale like the moon. Her body had changed also as she was the flattest and fattest girl in school, but now she was thin but curvy and her bust could easily beat anyone in their school. He groaned again and rolled over onto his stomach so his face was now squished into the pillow. Deciding he needed a walk he shut his television off and grabbed his keys,wallet and sneakers. Naruto yawned as he made his way down his street to the little bakery on the corner. It was a quite and peaceful neighborhood and he was thankful for that. He waited in line to get his usual and then sat in the park just enjoying the peace. He was resting his eyes against the sun when someone stood in front of him. Opening his eyes to meet faces he hadn't seen in forever,sighing again he sat up and looked them in the eyes.

"Well Itachi and Kisame, how long has it been since we've seen each other. To long fellas way to long," he stated sarcastically as he watched them sit down. Kisame chuckled darkly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh little Naruto, the boss has been meaning to talk to you for a while now. You see he misses you and he'd just love it if you came back to us," he stated while applying a little pressure on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and shrugged Kisame's hand off, then stood to leave.

"Too bad guys, we had a deal and i held up my part of the bargain. Now tell the old man that it would be in his best interest to hold up his." he stated darkly before walking away back to his home. Kisame and Itachi shared a look and Itachi sighed.

"The boss isn't going to be happy about this." Itachi stated before walking back to the car with Kisame right behind d him.

By the time Naruto got back to his condo it was time to get ready for school, he readied himself early so that he'd be able to pick up Kima on his way to school and hopefully she would lift his darken spirits. He knew that someday his dark past would come after him again but why now. After he was done with his morning routine he grab his school bag and out the door he went, a small smile graced his lips as he thought about his girlfriend. So what he might find Hinata a little attractive, any normal guy would but he had Kima and that was enough for him. Naruto pulled up out front Kima's house and she was just walking out the door waving back at her mother, Naruto gave a little wave and the older woman smiled. He was glad that her parents liked him or else his ass would possibly be sitting in jail by now with her father being a cop and all. Kima hopped into the car with a wide grin on her face and placed a kiss on his lips, eying his girlfriend he started the car back up so the could head to school. Half way there he heard her starting to hum a tune in her head while still smiling at him.

"Okay i just have to ask, what the hell is wrong with you?" he questioned, concern laced in his voice. She smiled at him.

"Now Naru don't worry I'm fine it's you that's not OK," she stated in her sing-songy voice, Naruto almost crashed into the car in front of them when the words left her lips.

"And what might i ask is wrong with me?" he questioned sulking a little at the fact she thought there was something wrong with him. She giggled and kiss him on the cheek causing a small blush to form on his face.

"Naru I'm talking about the whole Hinata thing," she stated calmly and he sighed half in relief and half in slight annoyance.

"Babe there's no problem, she hates us all and she wants nothing to do with us." he said while parking at the back of the school next to his friends, he could see them waiting and smoking.

"Naruto Uzumaki, weren't you the one who wanted to turn over a new leaf and right all your wrongs." she stated sternly shaking her finger at him like he was a child being scorned by his mother. Naruto was about to snap back that he didn't when he realized he had said that in the beginning of their relationship back when he was just after one thing. But he had no idea that he would come to care the girl in front of him so much, sighing he leaned back on his car seat.

"Yes..." he mumbled crossing his arms and pouting, Kima smile again at him and placed her hand on his head ruffling his hair a little before pulling away.

"And that's why you need to fix things with Hinata show her that you're truly sorry for all the trouble and pain you put her through back then," she stated softly then turned to look at his friends.

"I think your friends need to do the same thing, epically Kiba." she added before opening the door, he rolled his eyes playfully at her before exiting the car himself. Taking Kima's hand the group walked into the school and right to their lockers, it seemed Kami was really getting back at him once he saw Hinata walking over to the locker right in between him and Kiba. Naruto looked to Kima with a frown and she nudged him, groaning he looked a Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata turned around with a slightly confused face.

"Yes?" she asked in her normal soft tone voice. Naruto took a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

"Um Hi," he said causing the conversation to become very awkward, Hinata blinked a couple of times out of either shock or confusion.

"Hi?" she said back and was about to go back to getting her books when Naruto tapped her on the shoulder again, she turned back to him.

"Um i kind of need to talk to you so,um...could you meet me on the roof at the end f the day?" he asked scratching his head with one hand and holding Kima's in the other. Hinata looked at him strangely before she finally answered him.

"Um...i guess i could but i have something to do tonight so it has to be quick," she stated closing her locker gently and walking away. Sighing Naruto rubbed his eyes, when he opened them he was faced with the confused look of his friends and the smiling face of his girlfriend. Rolling them again he and Kima made their way away from the group, but just before they were to far he called over his shoulder that he'd explain later. He sighed inwardly this time not wanting his girlfriend to notice, he didn't understand why he would do anything for the girl walking beside him but a smile spread across his lips. He didn't have to know why all he cared about was her and she the same for him, he just hoped this went better then he thought it was going to go.

A/N; Hello everyone it's me again and i know this chapter is late I'm sooo sorry that it's so late but any way here it is :). Also a quick thanks to all of you who reviewed and liked my story!


	3. Chapter 3

There's No Way That's Hinata!

I forgot to put this in my other chapter but I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do own the story line :).

Chapter three;

The rest of the day went by very slowly for Naruto as he was starting to get nervous about his meeting with Hinata after school. But the worst part of it was that Kima had to leave early, which ,meant that he'd be flying solo for his talk with her and he didn't like it one bit. Groaning he laid his head down ignoring his math teachers ramblings, he was to smart for her liking anyway. Naruto looked to his right and peeked out from under his bangs, he could see Hinata just as bored as he was staring out the window. She hadn't said anything else to him that day and he was starting to think maybe they could become friends after their talk. What really didn't help was the constant texts he kept getting from his friends,they were really starting to get on his nerves. Once the bell rang to signal the final bell he was beyond nervous and took his time to get to the roof not bothering to grab anything knowing he'd have to stay back anyway. Even after taking his time he was still the first on to reach the roof. As he waited for her to arrive he started to think on what he was going to say to her, and it finally hit him that he had no idea what to say to her!

"Ugh why the hell am I even doing this?" he spoke to himself unaware of the other person just getting there.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?' he heard a soft voice behind him and he turned to come face to face with Hinata. Sighing he stood straight to look her in the eyes.

"Well, I'm not so sure myself." he said stupidly not really knowing what to say.

"Ok, well if that's all you had to talk to me about I have somewhere to be." she stated and turned to leave only to feel a hand stopping her, she looked to see Naruto holding onto her hand.

"Look this is serious I really need to talk to you," he stated all seriousness showing in his eyes. Sighing Hinata crossed her arms.

"Ok then talk," she stated calmly, taking a deep breath he began.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is sorry. And not just about yesterday about everything, I've done some fuck up shit to you in the past and I really just want to make amends with you for it." he stated shoving his hands in his pockets, Hinata stared at him with a blank look.

"Naruto look, I don't know what to say really. After everything you put me through, do you really think all this can be settled with a fake apology?" she said looking at the shock that ran across his face.

"What do you mean fake apology?" he questioned narrowing his eyes at her, she shook her head.

"I know all about your girlfriend putting you up to this, and I don't want an apology that you don't mean. You seem like your only doing this for her and not for me." she stated calmly as Naruto's shocked turned to slight anger.

"What the fuck do you know about us, you've only been back for a day or two and I'm trying to be nice but you seem to want to refuse my apology," he said crossing his arms over his chest trying to control the feeling of anger.

"Naruto there is no need to get angry at the truth. You just wanted to do this to make her happy, which I find sweet but I don't want to fake like everything is OK. All the things done to me can't just be dropped because you finally want to apologize." she said starting to get annoyed at his attitude toward her. Naruto gave her a blank stare and she sighed.

"Naruto why are you even doing this?" she questioned and he gave a weak smile.

"It's what right, besides she means the world to me." he shrugged and leaned back on the gate of the roof. Smiling sadly she looked at him.

"It's a good feeling to have but don't make choices just based on one persons feelings." Hinata spoke softly to him and he stood straight again.

"You wouldn't understand, she's not just one person. Kima is the first person to give me a real fighting chance, the first person to care about me for real." he argued trying to make her see the real reason why.

"It's funny, I'm pretty sure I was the first one." she said sadly before looking at him then she left, leaving a shocked Naruto behind. He sat down slightly defeated, he knew she was right but he was such an ass to her when they were younger. In all truth he wasn't so sure why he did everything Kima asked him too, was it because he wanted to keep her? Rolling his eyes he stood to leave but of course he had to have a cigarette to calm his now unsteady nerves. Naruto wasn't sure of anything anymore, first he was doing this for Kima and now it seemed like he really wanted to make amends. Groaning he threw his cigarette on the ground and stomped it out as he walked by. He had such a head ache and he really didn't feel like dealing with anything right now. On his way back to his car he had the feeling that he was being watched, he glanced behind him seeing two men following him the whole way. Sighing mentally he knew something like this was going to happen that old man never kept his word no matter what the reason.

He slowed his pace down a little each time until he was finally standing completely still in front of the ally way behind the school.

"Can I help you fellows?" he asked turning to them with both hands in his pocket. The men stopped and smirked at him.

"You know why we here kid, the boss doesn't like when people reject him," stated one while walking to him, Naruto gave a bored stare letting him know he wasn't impressed.

"Listen brat just come back with us and make things easier for yourself," said the other one glaring at him while joining his partner next to him. Naruto sighed once again and combed his hand through his messy blond locks.

"You guys really picked the wrong day to get the fuck on my nerves. You see I was just looking foe something to do to get my mind off this bad day. Unfortunately for you both, I'm going to have to get rid of you." h stated calmly re-opening his eyes shocking the two men standing in front of him. His once blue eyes where now tainted with red.

"What the hell are you?" one questioned as they slowly backed up into the ally way. Naruto chuckled as he walked toward them.

"That depends who you ask? I've been called a monster, or death. But my favorite is Kyuubi." he spoke in a deathly low tone. That was the last thing they hear unfortunately they didn't even have a chance to scream before Naruto got them. Walking back out of the ally not ten minutes later was a very bloody Naruto, checking to make sure no one saw him as he proceeded to get into his car and drove home.

'Damn it's been so long since I've killed. I've forgotten the rush that comes with it.' he thought to himself smiling evilly all the way home. Once he got there he was shocked to see Kima standing in front of his door. Cursing his bad luck he took he back way into his condo through the window, the last thing he wanted was for her to see him like this. He had promised her that he'd giving up on his old life and wanted to live like a normal person for once, and like an idiot she believed. Now don't get him wrong he was really trying to get out of the dark world he once ruled but it was a lot harder then he thought it was going to be. He quickly changed and cleaned up best he could then snuck back out to his car after disposing of the bloody clothing. He smiled at her when their eyes met and she ran to hug him.

"Naru I'm so sorry that I left early today, o had this stupid family thing to go to," she said rolling her eyes at the mention of her family. Naruto chuckled at her opening his arms for a hug, she gladly gave in and smiled up to him.

"So how did today go?" she asked as he unlocked his condo and they stepped in, he frown at her slightly.

"It didn't go to well, I don't think that we'll ever be able to get past this point. I mean the way she looked at me, her eyes filled distrust and slight anger really set me off." he stated truthfully. Kima sighed and sat on his couch.

"Well I guess we just need to try a little harder." she sated giving him her normal bright smile.

"We?" he stated raising a brow at his girlfriend, she just laughed a little and patted the spot next to her on the couch. He sat and leaned back so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Yes we silly, we're a team now and I'm not going to stop until I help you right all your wrongs." she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto gave a quick peck on her forehead and smiled slightly.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," he teased holding her tighter to his chest, Kima rolled her eyes at him and chuckled.

"Oh yes, that has to be it. Because the amazing sex we have isn't apart of it." she teased back earning a small blush from her boyfriend.

"That might have something to do with it also." he mumbled and rested his head on top f hers, they sat in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Tired?" she asked earning her a nod, giggling she looked up to his half lidded eyes.

"Wanna take a nap?"

"Mmhmm." he answered standing and bringing her with him as they made their way for a quick nap in his bedroom.

'This is why I keep her around, she's always there no matter what. And I'll do anything to keep her.' thought Naruto as he drifted of into a light sleep.

A/N; Hello everyone I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and also late. I've just been really busy with it being the end of the school year and such. I'm also getting ready for my vacation and still looking for a job so I might not be able to update all that much. Now don't get me wrong I will still be updating but it'll just take longer. I'm sorry for those who really like this story but I will keep at it until I am finished. I hoped you like this chapter it was a bit jumbled in the beginning but I think I pulled it together (well at least a little bit). Any way thanks guys and I'll see you in the next chapter.


End file.
